vega_conflictfandomcom-20200223-history
Covenant Cruiser
|-| MKI = |-| MKII = |-| MKIII = |-| MKIV = |-| MKV = General The Covenant Cruiser is an event hull. It was first available in the events Crossfire and Search and Destroy. It is the first ship designed by the Demon Corps to become playable. Covenant cruisers are very powerful and highly effective at destroying cutters and other cruisers in combat. They are common amongst high level players. Strategy Compared with the Revelation cruiser, the Apocrypha cruiser and the Corinthian cruiser, The Covenant cruiser has five weapon slots, instead of four and three armor slots by default. When upgraded to MK IV, they acquire another armor slot, equalizing their armor levels with its counterparts. They are the first Demon Corps themed hull to be released and are becoming more common in PvP combat. Covenant cruisers should be upgraded to Mk V for substantial improvements in combat and efficiency with its equipment. Also, at MK IV they get another Armor slot. They also have the ability to catch cutters if you have an empty Ragnarok carrier while equipped with Arrestor beams and Armored thrusters with any weapon of your choice. Destroy enemy carriers first to neutralize their agility field if it is a Ragnarok carrier. Advantages: Covenants are very lethal in combat, particularly when they have been upgraded to Mark V. They feature reduced weapon's weight and bonus armor making weapons on these ships very efficient. In addition, Covenant cruisers feature excessive amounts of mass (Maxing out at 10,800t at MK V), allowing players to equip the heaviest weapons, shields and armor available to them. Covenant cruisers have access to several Demon Corps exclusive equipment such as the Tempest drivers, Storm drivers and Armored thrusters. Because of the combination of these advantages, the Covenant cruiser is very powerful and is quite effective at destroying other cruisers too as well as cutters. A common misconception is that players believe Covenant cruisers are fragile, but it's not true. Additional mass allows Covenant cruisers to equip the heaviest armor without needing to reduce its firepower significantly. At Mark V, Covenant cruisers can have more 12,000 armor and still possess more firepower than any other cruiser, this is twice as much armor than a standard Apocrypha or a Corinthian that keeps their mass under 7200 tonnes. Disadvantages: They are very difficult to upgrade through the crafting system, due to Demon Corps supply run fleets being far stronger than average. Players can only fit four fully equipped MK V Covenants into their fleet with a carrier, while others can easily fit a MK V Apocrypha cruiser with four MK IV Revelation cruisers into their fleet comfortably. SETUP Effective weapons for Covenant cruisers are Storm drivers with reinforced rails, SICO missiles with blister rounds or Reverb rays with focused optics. Players can also choose to equip more standard weapons such as Aurora ray and Impulse beams. Armoured thrusters is strongly recommended. It boosts armour and speed, and you could catch fleeing cutters if you spread your Covenant cruisers out enough to prevent the cutters from circling around your fleet as it reaches the combat arena's border. Damage resistors, particularly energy resistors are strongly recommended. They provide a great durability bonus considering the amount of armour and shields you can equip a Covenant cruiser with Trivia *The Covenant is the first and only cruiser to feature five weapon slots. *The Covenant is the opposite of a Heretic cruiser, having less armor and more weapons. *The Covenant is the second cruiser to have a bonus modifier that does not need any upgrades from the crafting system. the first one being the Heretic cruiser. *The 'wings' on the Covenant Cruiser will extend to the side when the ship moves, and retracts backwards when it stops Gallery Covenant2.png|A fleet of MK V Covenants (Notice the golden color) Covenant1.png|A Covenant being bombarded apart by Vector torpedo turrets. Covenant_1.png|A fleet of Covenant cruisers. Covenant_4.png|Covenant cruisers vs covenant cruisers. Notice the mark IV covenant cruisers are losing. Covenant_3.png|Covenant cruisers defending a carrier Category:Hulls Category:Demon Corps Category:Event Prizes Category:Cruisers